Soy tu mascota y tú eres mi dueña
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: "Pensar que una desdicha me llevó a servir a tu familia. Creí que lo que me esperaba más adelante era una cruel y monótona vida, pero jamás pensé cuando aparecieras  tú me salvarías…"
1. Chapter 1

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>No puedo creerlo. Tengo ya casi doscientos años sirviendo exactamente a la misma familia, y siempre es lo mismo una y otra y otra vez. En realidad hacer la misma rutina, sufrir los mismos castigos, obedecer las mismas órdenes es demasiado molesto cayendo así en la monotonía. Aquí me presento ahora, yo me llamo Shun Kazami. Cabello negro y largo a mis hombros; mis ojos dorados los cuales ahora se encuentran opacos sin ninguna muestra de vida a diferencia de años atrás, mi piel es levemente morena y en general puedo aparentar tener entre veinte o veintiún años de edad cuando en realidad tengo aproximadamente veinticinco veces más de lo que parezco. Visto con un keikogi verde con bordes dorados mientras que mí hamaka es totalmente negra. Como podrán ver soy del todo normal exceptuando un par de detalles, tengo orejas y dos colas de gato.<p>

Bueno… tal vez no sea del todo normal. Soy lo que mitológicamente se conoce como Nekomata. Sí, un ser de gran poder que está patéticamente obligado a ser el sirviente de una familia de gran prestigio. Todo esto ocurrido por haber establecido amistad con una sacerdotisa y estúpidamente enamorarme de ella. Me tendió una trampa y usando algún conjuro me encadenó a esta familia, joder, por lo visto en mi juventud fui demasiado estúpido.

— Shun, ven para acá —Me llamó una voz delgada. La conocía perfectamente bien. Era Anna Gehabich, mi actual dueña.

Me levanté de mi sofá, la única pertenencia mía además de mi ropa, para luego comenzar a caminar siguiendo el timbre de su voz. Sé que debería apresurarme pero en realidad solo vendrá algún que otro encargo sin valor. A diferencia de antes, ahora todo es pacífico, no hay guerras, la pobreza es casi nula, y en esta familia no hay nada de interés que no sea su fortuna. Anteriormente tenía un poco de emoción acompañando a algunos soldados en el campo de batalla, haciendo de guardián, o la mejor arma según la situación en que se estuviera. Pero ahora no soy más que un insignificante sirviente. Casi esclavo. Mi odio a quienes llevan este apellido no es por tenerme aquí. Varios por no decir que todos los humanos son de lo peor, me usaron para matar, causar tragedias, ganarme el odio de la gente con tal de dar reputación al apellido, incluso varios me usaron simplemente para complacer sus repulsivos deseos carnales. Casa generación es lo mismo, soy tratado peor que un objeto. Ya sea como arma o objeto de placer no puedo protestar sin recibir un insoportable castigo.

Entro por la puerta principal, desde hace un par de décadas por fin logré ganarme este derecho. Un olor de lavanda me impregna el olfato, no tengo nada en contra de esa esencia pero en grandes cantidades es demasiado sofocante, al menos para mí. Llego en frente de mi ama y sin poder dirigirle la palabra me arrodillo ante ella mientras bajo la cabeza. Sus cabellos son marrones al igual que sus ojos. Su piel blanca es verdaderamente suave al tacto, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta nadie puede negar la impotente belleza de esta fémina. Desprende una sensación de serenidad pero con una mirada que refleja perseverancia y a espaldas de la gente una mujer de lo más cruel.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Me atrevo a preguntar de la manera más formal posible a pesar del rencor que por momentos le guardo.

Siento como se levanta de su asiento, y se acerca a mí. Sus dedos rozan mi quijada mientras con un leve empujón me levanta la cara, posiblemente debía de haberme sonrojado pero con tantas experiencias vividas ya no logro sentir afecto por nadie que no sea yo mismo. Eso de amar para luego ser apuñalado por la espalda por esa persona a la que consideraste especial no es para mí. Además no puedo darme el lujo de actuar de forma inapropiada, parece ser que me convocaron para algo de suma importancia pues varios políticos importantes están presentes en el mismo salón.

— En realidad sí. Verás, como sabes tuve la fortuna de poder ser tu ama pero cada cierto tiempo cambias de dueño siendo fiel a nuestra familia— En mi interior no puedo más que musitar un "por desgracia". En realidad no es que esté en esta situación por gusto propio— Pero eh llegado a la conclusión de que hay alguien que en estos momentos necesita más de ti. Yo partiré dentro de poco a la capital por motivos financieros, en cambio tú te quedarás aquí cuidando de mi pequeña hija, Alice —Esto no puede estar peor, ahora seré un niñero.

— Hola… —Musitó ella refugiándose detrás de las piernas de su madre.

Sus almendrados ojos marrones eran tan profundos como los de su progenitora, pero su cabellera era anaranjada y graciosamente ondulada. La textura de su piel era predecible, probablemente era sedosa. Su complexión era delgada y de cierta manera la veía demasiado frágil como para que Anna se atreviera a dejarla a mi cargo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Sé que no puedo negarme así que en realidad lo que pretendo es saber por cuánto tiempo cambiaré pañales.

Anna le tendió la mano a su pequeña hija y ella se la tomó sin dudar. Con delicadeza la jaló hacia al frente de mí, ella no dejaba de verme con cierto temor o tal vez miedo. Después de todo no me afecta, al contrario, me enorgullece el saber que aún soy respetado de cierta forma.

— No lo sé, probablemente solo sean unos meses pero de igual forma ella será tu nueva ama. Así que todo el tiempo estará a tu cargo. Cuento contigo —Dijo antes de girarse mientras era seguida por los invitados.

No dije mucho, ni siquiera me presenté. A fin de cuentas ella debía saber mi nombre al haber sido sirviente de su madre y por desgracia no solo sirviente en el cuidado del lugar o como guardián. Yo me encaminé de vuelta a mi sofá, probablemente más tarde se pondría a ordenarme a diestra y siniestra. Al recostarme en él fue que sentí que me caía un suave bulto en el abdomen. Era una ¿almohada? Yo no tengo nada de eso, entonces ¿Por qué me da una?

— Amm ¿Quieres que la acomode en tu cama? —Pregunté algo confundido por su falta de palabras. Ella negó de inmediato.

— Esa es tuya, no tienes una. Con ella dormirás más cómodo— Su voz era suave y delicada. Realmente muy bonita.

La tomé en mis manos mientras la miraba detenidamente, quizás exagero al buscarle algún explosivo en su interior, no creo que una niña haga algo como eso y además no debería preocuparme. Se necesita más que un puñado de pólvora para poder matarme.

— Gracias —Murmuré casi forzadamente pero con educación. Ella a pesar que seguramente lo notó no evitó el esbozar una dulce sonrisa.

Por más que intentaba ponerme a dormir un rato ella no me apartaba la vista, parecía querer algo pero si le preguntaba era equivalente a estar de mandadero por el resto del dia. Me di media vuelta dándole la espalda, sé que fue grosero pero sencillamente no le veo sentido el tener que verla allí de pie si no me tiene ninguna orden que deba acatar. Para los humanos solo soy eso, una mascota prácticamente inmortal que posee cuerpo humano. Su sirviente… un juguete.

Por fin mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse gracias a la pacífica sensación de tranquilidad. Pero de un momento otro sentí un peso a un lado mío. Ladeé mi cabeza algo desconcertado al ver a la pelinaranja acomodándose en el espacio tan pequeño que quedó del sofá. Al sentir mi mirada ella fijó sus ojos en los míos, con una risa más grande y confiada que la anterior.

— ¿Te molesta que me acomode aquí contigo? —Me preguntó con su voz aterciopelada.

— Tú me das órdenes y yo las obedezco. Si quieres estar aquí ordéname que me retiré del sofá… —Fui interrumpido por una especie de regaño.

— ¡No! Tú no eres una mascota, también tienes derecho a hacer lo que tú desees.

La miré fijamente. Examinando a cada segundo que mis oídos no me traicionaron y aquel comentario en el que me considera digno de tomar mis decisiones no fuese una cruel ilusión. Pero no tardé en percatarme que ella igual me miraba, sonrojada y con cierta duda en su expresión.

— Dije algo malo ¿Verdad? —Se disculpaba… claro, fui muy estúpido al creer que me daba algún valor.

— ¿Perdón? —Respondí sin pensar en mis palabras, cosa que realmente nunca me había pasado.

— Es que tienes una cara rara, ¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo malo? —Es extraña, no, más bien yo soy el extraño. Siempre eh detestado que me bombardeen con preguntas pero en estos momentos me causa alegría.

Negué en silencio, pero eso no le fue suficiente para dejar de mirarme con esos ojos de curiosidad pura. Tal vez porque era tan solo una niña, o porque había algo que quisiera preguntarme pero no se atrevía. Suspiré frustrado de no conocer la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendiste hace un momento? —Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, yo tan solo le miré seriamente. ¿Qué se supone que le diga? No pienso responderle que es porque su familia me trata peor que un esclavo en ciertos momentos. No, en definitiva la dejaré traumada o me tacha de mentiroso, cuenta lo que yo le haya dicho a alguien más y termine con alguna tortura por difamar al apellido Gehabich.

— Por nada…

Mejor la ignoraré, ya debieron haberle dicho que si necesita algo tan solo debe ordenármelo. Me di nuevamente la vuelta dándole la espalda, seguramente si aburriría y terminaría por irse.

No sé cuánto tiempo logré dormirme, es muy extraño. Por lo general parezco sirviente todo el día y logro descansar un par de horas en la noche. De una u otra manera lo que puedo relajarme es mínimo. Repentinamente escucho como algo cae y se quiebra en el suelo, porcelana. Me quedan minutos antes de que me llamen para limpiar pero un recuerdo me salta a la cabeza.

— ¡Alice! —Me levanto a toda prisa, atravieso todos los pasillos empujando a los desdichados que se atraviesan en mi camino. Me saldrá caro el estar cuidando a esta niña.

Al llegar al comedor logro ver una pequeña multitud, la gran mayoría sirvientas. Lo único para destacar era un hombre delgado pero bien vestido, el encargado de la casa cuando la gran señora no se encuentra, en resumen, el que puede darme ordenes en estos precisos momentos. Miro una cabellera anaranjada algo alborotada, sin importarme que fuese una figura de importancia lo aparto de un empujón. Alice respiraba entrecortadamente del susto, su kimono blanco estaba salpicado de motas carmesí, se había cortado pero afortunadamente el sangrado fue detenido rápidamente debido a la atención médica.

Tan solo me vio y sus ojos se iluminaron, se levantó para caminar hacia mí pero fue interceptada en el trayecto.

— Tú la forzaste a que te obedeciera ¿No es así? —Dijo él. Su voz es odiosamente aguda y su complexión muy frágil, de un simple golpe y podría matarlo pero… no puedo en este momento. Aunque no entiendo por qué me señala de culpable no opongo alguna resistencia.

Cuando ví más atrás de ese escuálido hombre logré entender por qué me castigaban a mí. Un omelette un poco quemado estaba tirado en el suelo, con una especie de salsa tenía escrito tres letras de mi nombre, completar la palabra para hallar el "culpable" no era nada complejo. Sé que no le pedí nada a Alice, probablemente practicaba caligrafía con comida o algo así, no es que entienda del todo las conductas humanas. Nunca les presté atención.

— Así es, no quise levantarme y la obligué a hacerlo —La niña me miró con terror, no porque yo le causara miedo sino del miedo que tenía que algo me ocurriera.

Pasó lo que esperaba, me tomaron del cuello arrastrándome por media mansión. No puse ninguna resistencia, suficiente humillación estaba recibiendo nuevamente. Al llegar a una determinada habitación me arrojó al interior de ella, me colocó unas cadenas en mis muñecas como si algo como eso pudiera detenerme y finalmente cerró la resistente puerta. De ser totalmente libre me hubiera ido pero no es así, si me alejo cierta distancia de quien es mi amo yo moriré lentamente hasta entrar de nuevo en el área marcada.

Las horas pasan endemoniadamente lentas, hubiera preferido que me drogaran y me dejasen dormido hasta que llegara el rato que me dejaran salir nuevamente. Ya perdí la cuenta del rato que llevo aquí, probablemente medio día, lo peor es que tardarán en soltarme mínimo una semana. Las bisagras de la puerta de metal, la única que no es deslizable, rechinan. Mis orejas se contraen ante el cruel sonido que perfora mis tímpanos, estoy cansado de estar sin hacer nada pero aún puedo reclamar de tan fastidioso escándalo. Levanto el rostro para comenzar a decir algo pero me quedo sin palabras.

— ¿Estás bien, Shun? —Es Alice, en una de sus manos trae un vendaje ensuciado por el polvo. Se nota que tiene todos sus sentidos en alerta así que seguramente no llegó hasta aquí con la aprobación de su tutor temporal. Asiento sin decir nada pero con velocidad se tira a llorar sobre mi cuerpo, no dejo de verle interrogante.

— No tiene sentido que llores, además… ¿De qué demonios lloras? —Pregunto frustrado del berrinche infantil, seguramente le dolía la herida.

Sus ojos irritados de tantas lágrimas buscaron los míos. Se separó con cautela mientras se levantaba y de su bolso sacaba una plateada llave, me sobresalté, esas eran las llaves de estas molestas cadenas. Con un leve temblor en sus extremidades me soltó de esas ataduras de hierro, me froté las muñecas que tenían marcas de la presión ejercida.

— Gracias… —Musité

Mi mirada recayó en su mano herida, sé que puedo ayudarla con esa punzante molestia pero para empezar ella me metió en este problema.

— Discúlpame, es mi culpa que estés aquí —Muy cierto, ni me molestaré en negarlo— Como te ví dormido creí que podría hacerte algo de comer, parecías cansado y no quise molestarte, pero solo te busqué más problemas —Bufé internamente, ella en verdad se estaba disculpando y yo aquí de arrogante, tal vez esto es lo que tanto dicen de la pureza de una cría o niño humano.

— No te preocupes… —Le dije de lo más relajado y una sensación agradable me recorrió por unos instantes parte del cuerpo. Me miró fijamente.

— No te había visto sonreír —Soltó repentinamente, caí en cuenta que se me había escapado el esconder ese gesto. Siempre tengo una cara de póker por lo que ninguna emoción suele perdurar en mi rostro. Suspiré y no me esforcé por desvanecer el gesto, no veo motivo para hacerlo, ella acaba de hacerme reír y no de manera interesada.

Con un ademán pido su mano, ella me extiende la que no tiene ningún daño. Niego en silencio, al no saber que quería termino tomándosela yo. Al ver que hizo un gesto de dolor me propuse ser menos brusco, con mucho cuidado fui retirando el vendaje hasta lograr ver la cortada. Era claramente profunda y continuaba latente a que volviera a desangrarse.

Suspiro lentamente, acerco su mano a mi boca hasta lograr rozar su suave piel con mi lengua, aunque no quiera mis orejas se inclinan hacia atrás, odio eso, me veo demasiado sumiso casi como una mascota verdadera. Suelta un quejido, es posible que le esté ardiendo pero como buen gato puedo curar las heridas con mi saliva. Se fue cerrando con gran lentitud pero finalmente logré que sanara. Ella se revisaba constantemente y luego de eso me sonrió agradecida. Tomó mi mano tirándome de ella hacia el exterior, por lo visto esta es mi sentencia más corta que eh tenido.

— ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces con él aquí? —Maldita voz chillona, odio a ese tipo. Si no fuera porque estoy obligado a obedecer es que no lo eh matado. —No importa, vendrás conmigo a tu alcoba ya vendré por este animal para encerrarlo de nuevo —La jaló con fuerza de la muñeca.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame! —No paraba de forcejear.

Un perfecto vacío legal que puedo usar para mi propio beneficio, y de paso puedo devolverle el favor a esa niña. La tomo y con un pequeño jalón logro ponerla detrás de mí, el molesto hombre me ve con aires de soberbia. Se acercaba a mí dispuesto a hacerme lo que hizo para encerrarme pero con rapidez improvisé apuntando una pequeña navaja, que tomé desde la mañana, justo a su cuello.

— Te digo que bajes eso —Ordenó titubeante, reí sonoramente con cierta malicia en mí.

— Tú no eres mi dueño, ella no quiere irse contigo. Soy su mascota ¿No? Así que debo protegerla, si te le vuelves a acercar definitivamente estarás muerto —Gruñí con gran alegría, tenía tiempo deseando hacer eso.

Tan solo retiré el objeto punzocortante y corrió lejos de nuestra ubicación. Alice miraba incrédula la escena que había contemplado pero luego me sonrió con tristeza.

— Tú quieres irte ¿Verdad? —Me fue imposible negar mi mayor anhelación, asentí con la cabeza. Seguramente ella ya tenía en conocimiento que solo mi dueño puede liberarme, pero eso es a delimitada edad, más bien en su mayoría de edad, al menos aquí es a los diecisiete años. Me extendió su mano para luego reducirla a un solo dedo: el meñique. Le miré sin entender— Te prometo que te dejaré ir cuando pueda dejarte libre, hasta entonces ¿Podemos ser amigos? —Mi interior brincó de alegría.

Demasiado crédulo y encima soy consciente de ello. Dejándome emocionar por las palabras de una chiquilla que apenas está conociendo la vida. Bueno… tener esperanzas no mata a nadie. Me agacho para quedar a su altura y cierro la promesa al enlazar su dedo con el mío.

— Hasta entonces no dejaré que nada te pase —Musité divertido de esta peculiar promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola jeje. Al fin que aparezco ^^U Diría algo como ¡Feliz año nuevo! pero notará que son 25 días de retraso -.-U Odio los regresos a clases D: En fin, aquí con una mini historia de probablemente solo dos capis. Con una trama… para que negarlo… tan rara como su autora XD Y como pocas veces que lo hago poniéndome en el lugar de Shun, no sé… se me complica ver las cosas a como él las vería ^^U pero aquí hago la lucha :3<strong>

**Comentario, sugerencias, quejar, amenazas de muerte... todo esto completamente gratis si dejas un review xD**

**Neko-Chan**


	2. Adiós

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— Levántate ya, Alice —Mascullé mirando acusatoriamente a la susodicha mientras que yo acomodaba algunos libros de su escritorio.<p>

Me pregunto si es que se hace la tonta, sé que está despierta ya que respira muy rápido y en varias ocasiones soltó un par de risas. No veo el motivo por el cual hacerse de oídos sordos. Me acerco a ella y levanto las sábanas. Ella comienza a moverse según por acabarse de despertar. En definitiva tengo que enseñarle a mentir.

— Y yo que tenía un lindo sueño… si serás malvado —Me recriminó la pelinaranja. Está muy cambiada. De niña ya no tenía ni un cabello, su cuerpo había adquirido las curvas correspondientes a una jovencita, su cabello se encontraba igual de ondulado pero también levemente más oscuro y largo a media espalda. Sus ojos igual de marrones y vivaces con un reciente brillo de picardía en ellos. Y… mejor dejo de describirla, en total… está diferente.

Se levantó con una pereza casi imposible de creer, se estiró y soltó un bostezo. Con un gesto se quejó de la frialdad del suelo, en realidad eso no me dio ningún interés. Frío, calor… ¿Hay alguna diferencia? A fin de cuentas los dos estados queman la piel, de una u otra manera pero lo hacen. Supuse que hasta mucho esfuerzo había hecho por levantarse, pues Alice estaba sentada en el borde de la cama solo que me miraba como si fuera yo el que olvidara hacer algo. Mantuvo ese gesto por tanto tiempo que me descuide y sin querer moví las orejas de una manera, a mi parecer, bochornosa.

— Fue por reflejo — Me defendí un poco precipitado. Esto fue lo que hizo que ella comenzara a reírse, primero con discreción pero después no mostró descaro al burlarse prácticamente en mi cara.

Alice alzó las cejas mientras reanudaba su mirada, pero esta vez se dignó a hablar.

— No pienso cambiarme de ropa contigo mirándome ¿Sabes? —De acuerdo… ese comentario me hizo sonrojar de vergüenza. No seguía en la habitación con el propósito de verla cambiarse, sencillamente no tenía que hacer y se me olvidó retirarme. Eso es todo. Me levanté con dirección a la puerta, aunque no tenía intención de marcharme sin objetar algo en mi defensa.

— Déjame decirte que en lo personal no me gustan las niñas infantiles.

Alice sonrió divertida.

—A mí tampoco me gustan los chicos que se disfrazan de animales y dicen tener doscientos años… Imagínate, muy grandes para mí —Soltó su contraataque. Un momento ¿Qué dicen? En definitiva sabe que eso me desquicia. El que de vez en cuando haga un poco de relajo con ella no quiere decir que sea un inmaduro. Sencillamente busco la manera de sacar el estrés.

Iba a responder, pero fuimos interrumpidos. Una joven entró sin pedir alguna autorización, se acercó a Alice, hizo una reverencia y entregó un sobre. Casi de manera mecánica. Ambos nos olvidamos de lo que teníamos pendiente para realizar, solo nos enfocamos en aquel cuadro de papel. Lo leímos para darnos con la sorpresa: Anna estaba citando a Alice. Lo irónico, yo como su sirviente, ni siquiera era mencionado. Esto es el colmo, estoy seguro de haberme ganado el derecho de poder ir a reuniones con mi amo… ¿Por qué esta es la excepción?

— Me pregunto que será…

No lo aparentaba pero igual estaba pensando. Hasta que di con eso.

— ¿Habrás olvidado tu cumpleaños? —Recordé con una cara de desinterés, pero en realidad estaba más interesado que nunca. No solo eso. También preocupado.

Recuerdo la promesa que ella hizo conmigo, pero no sería de extrañar que a ella ni le sonara algo como eso. Tal vez es mejor así. Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban, ella dando leves órdenes y yo acatándolas "obligadamente", pero ¿Eso no sería ser un conformista? ¿Estaría mal si me decido a seguir ordenes por toda mi extremadamente longeva, pero no inmortal, vida? Aunque cuando ella me lo pregunta y yo lo niegue en realidad sé cuál es la verdad. Sé que anhelo mi libertad como nada en el mundo, pero también estoy consciente que si hay alguien que me tenga con alguna atadura, ese alguien es Alice.

Dejó escapar unas suaves risas inocentes. Su lengua se asomó por la comisura de sus labios y un destello de descuido le recorrió los ojos. Otra vez lo había olvidado.

— En realidad no hay como diferencia un día de otro. Excepto por algunos detalles, claro está… —Se excusó con una lógica incomprensible para mí.

— Una cosa es que la vida se vuelva monótona, otra muy diferente es olvidar la fecha en la que estás —Corregí sin obtener alguna muestra de interés por su parte.

Me replicó visualmente pero no consiguió que me retractara. Pronto la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en la cara se comenzó a desvanecer según iba recordando el tema principal de la conversación. Se supone que estaríamos juntos hasta este día, ¿Ahora que se supone que hiciera? Tan cerca de tener mi liberta, pero justo ahora me pongo a pensar… ¿De qué me sirve si no tengo donde volver? Ni idea, supongo que divagaré sin rumbo fijo ¿A dónde? Quien sabe…

— Iré a cambiarme… —Musitó con los ánimos por los suelos, probablemente piensa igual que yo, aunque mejor dudo de ello. No es que alguien fuera suficientemente idiota para encariñarse con algo como yo. No dije nada, solo le seguí con los ojos luego de eso reaccioné y decidí salir antes que me repitiera la broma de antes, aunque eh de admitir… esa ropa de dormir le queda muy bien.

Estuve divagando un buen rato, parecía ser que hoy todos decidían darme un descanso en vez de explotarme laboralmente para distraerme de mis traicioneros pensamientos. Veo como varias cocineras caminan apuradamente de un lado hacia otro con diversas bandejas repletas de comida, el banquete debe comenzar en unos minutos después al aburrido discurso que ya se tenía planeado. Los humanos son peculiares, hablando de una manera tan relajada la mayoría del tiempo pero a la hora de escribir algo tienen que usar palabras que cada mil años emplean en su vocabulario. Tan solo escuchar lo aburridamente formales que suenan me provoca soltar algunas burlas en mi interior.

La pura casualidad fue que al girar mi cabeza para mirar hacia el corredor me doy cuenta que iba pasando Anna, no es que me emocione al verla ya que jamás le tuve algún cariño en especial. Por todo lo contrario, puedo asegurar que ella no es para nada lo que aparenta. Bajé de un solo salto de la rama donde estaba descansando y proseguí a seguirla, no podrá ser un buen pasatiempo pero en realidad no tengo que hacer. Intenté ir a molestar un rato a mi ama pero fui detenido antes de poner un pie en el pasillo que iba a su habitación. Parece que la tuvieran en cuarentena o algo así.

— ¿Podrías dejar de seguirme? —Me regañó la señora al no ser para nada discreto. Este es el resultado cuando tengo la cabeza en otro lugar que no sea en el presente.

— No tengo que hacer, además ni siquiera me dejan ver a Alice…—Grave error. Se supone que no debo llamarla por su nombre, y si lo hago es porque ella me dio permiso. Anna me miró de manera replicante mas no dijo nada, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta.

— Está ocupada, solo queda un año para que ella escoja con quien comprometerse y me sale con la noticia que no ah pensado en nada de eso. Vaya niña resultó ser… Además tú no irás a la ceremonia, no tiene caso alguno que asistas —Me mordí la lengua para no decir algo indebido, pero es que hay ocasiones en las que en verdad me estresa con tantas reglas sin sentido. El hecho que no sea humano no me hace de menos, es más, evidentemente soy superior ante ellos pero mi situación no me da ventaja alguna. Al menos por ahora.

— Como ya dijo, no son mis asuntos. Solo quería pedirle que le deseara una feliz fiesta y que pensara lo de su compromiso. Espero que elija bien —Me miró sin expresión por mi manera tan superficial de hablar, no me importó. Me retiré sin decir algo más.

No me aclaro la cabeza, por lo general este tipo de cosas ni me daban interés pero en estos instantes tengo la suerte de no estar cerca de un precipicio por que si ese fuera el caso probablemente me tiraría de él. Ya no estoy divagando, si camino solo camino por inercia, por no quedarme parado en un solo lugar y pensar en lo mucho que me molesta ser inútil en este caso. Me detuve al sentir un leve olor a lluvia, miré el cielo pero estaba odiosamente despejado. No, no iba a llover. Pero algo hizo que desviara mis ojos hacia la ventana de una habitación, hace tiempo que Alice dejo de llorar por tonterías, no creo que pase de nuevo…

Suspiré con resignación y con un par de brincos bien dados logré llegar a la ventana del segundo piso. Con cuidado de no dejar rastros de allanamiento en la madera del marco y silenciosamente ingresé. Lo primero que vi fue una cabellera anaranjada esparcida por la cama, escondía el rostro en una almohada y claramente se notaba una agitada respiración. Bufé para mis adentros. Con lentitud fui acercándome haciendo el ruido necesario para que ella se percatara de mi presencia. Ladeó su cabeza dejando ver uno de sus ojos marrones y antes que pudiera preguntar el por qué de su llanto se aventó hacia mí provocando que cayera y me golpeara contra la pared.

—… Oye —No sabía que decir. Si bien antes se hizo una vil fama de llorona en estos momentos no parecía hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Temblaba demasiado, y a pesar que no me molestaba parecía aferrarse a mí.

Supe que no respondería, lo normal habría sido que ella me terminara la oración junto con la respuesta a ella misma. Pero no pasó. No tengo idea de que la habrá puesto así pero no le debió caer muy bien la noticia. Las horas pasaron con lentitud y ella no se había movido ni un centímetro. Sus brazos estaban enroscados en mi cuello, y su cuerpo venía recayendo en el mío. Si habría una manera más rápida de describir supongo que puedo alegar que estaba acurrucada sobre mí. Al inicio ni siquiera presté atención a esto, de la preocupación que tenía pude hasta haber olvidado mi nombre pero ya más relajado caí en cuenta.

Finalmente terminamos así. Poco a poco iba cayendo dormida, no sé a qué hora vaya a ser la dichosa fiesta pero no me da relevancia. Prefiero mantenerme aquí sin hacer nada más que abrazarla a ella que el tener que estar divagando o ayudando en los preparativos. Lo sé, no hay necesidad de que me lo echen en cara. Tengo que aceptar que me enamoré de ella, de nuevo, como si no hubiera aprendido que es mejor alejarse de los humanos pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada de nada. Si no digo nada es posible que me devuelva la libertad y finalmente me vaya de su lado. ¿Por qué no le digo? Si lo hago las cosas se pondrán incómodas por no mencionar que de igual forma ella estará al lado de otra persona, que sí es humana y que tiene alguna posición social. A final de cuentas yo salgo perdiendo. No es de extrañarse, nadie, absolutamente nadie se enamora de su propia mascota, ni siquiera en mi caso es una excepción.

— Odio esto… —Me tomó por sorpresa, y cabe decir que fue lo único que dijo. Al menos antes de dormirse. Sonreí tristemente intentando hacerme de corazón de piedra, intentado no maldecir la suerte que tengo y luchando para tragarme esta sensación estúpidamente humana de querer soltar llanto.

— Yo lo odio más…—Musité para mi mismo cuando tuve la certeza que ella estaba dormida.

Me da gracia la ironía. Se supone que los gatos negros traen mala suerte a quien se cruce en su camino, pero por lo visto en mi caso me traigo mala suerte a mí mismo. Solo dos veces me eh enamorado y desgraciadamente ambos fueron humanos. Una me apuñala por la espalda obligándome a obedecerla y la otra se muestra tan gentil y desgraciadamente inalcanzable. Odio esto.

— ¡Shun! —Escucho un grito y me despierto con pereza. Siento una punzada en la espalda y al mirar hacia atrás me doy cuenta que sigo acomodado contra la pared y Alice sigue adormecida en mi pecho. Alzo la mirada topándome con un gesto de desagrado por parte de Ann, maldigo para mis adentros por haberme dormido. Sin duda esto se malpensaría. — Despiértala y dile que se apresure —Señaló a Alice antes de salir bruscamente de la habitación. Suspiro con fastidio.

— Estoy despierta —Se levantó con cuidado y acomodándose el fino kimono que portaba. Solo tuvo que ajustarlo un poco y con pocas ganas se dirigió a la puerta. — Por cierto, cuando termine todo esto te veo en el jardín. Procura no llegar tarde —Sonó extraño. Sonó como una verdadera orden, algo dentro de mi pareció encogerse por esa manera de hablar. Por lo visto viene un tiempo de muchos cambios.

Salió con una perturbadora tristeza hacia las escalera, le seguí en silencio pero atento a otra posible petición. Se ve hermosa con esas ropas, no lo negaré. Me tensé al caer en cuenta en un collar que portaba con un dije negro. Es eso lo que me obligaba a obedecerlos, y ese era mi pase a mi libertad. Si ella lo tenía y no me lo había entregado era que sin duda no cumpliría con lo que me había ilusionado.

— ¿No me dejarás ir verdad? —No sé de qué me quejo. En realidad no quería separarme de ella peor de igual forma me molestaba. No me respondió nada, pero antes que ella entrara al salón pude ver como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, intenté alcanzarla cuando logré reaccionar pero no me fue permitido avanzar más.

Las horas me parecieron eternas. Terminó apareciendo la luna y las estrellas en el cielo, todo el día me lo pasé esperando en el jardín. Ya se acercaba la medianoche, era lógico pensar que no haría la lucha por aparecerse, me bajé dispuesto a dormirme en alguna otra parte menos donde siempre. Si ella no quería verme pues tendría que resignarme. No logro averiguar si lo que tengo herido es el corazón o mi orgullo. Segunda vez que me pasa lo mismo, tal vez solo sea un masoquista que no se da cuenta que yo me pongo en estas situaciones.

— ¡Oye! —Escucho que gritan. Me giró hacia mis espaldas y veo que es Alice que se acerca intentando correr pero siendo difícil por el atuendo que vestía.

Se acercó hasta quedar separada de mí por unos metros. Sacó del escote de su kimono un collar, con cuidado zafó la cadena y lo dejó reposando en su mano. No hacía gesto para que yo lo tomara así que esperé intentando averiguar lo que quería hablar. Soltó una risa sin humor en ella, solo nervios y un posible dolor.

— Te dije que cumpliría mi parte, tú cumpliste con ser mi amigo… así que te ganaste tu premio. Es lo menos que puedo hacer al final de todo. Pero…— No comprendo. El que siente que se muere soy yo, ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ponerse a llorar cuando ya de por sí me cuesta estar calmado? Nuevamente se repitió lo de hoy, se abalanzó contra mi luchando por no llorar como en la tarde —Sé que no es justo pero… quiero pedirte un favor más —Me miró a manera de ruego. Sus orbes estaban colorados por tantas lágrimas y respiración entrecortada le impedía hablar con su tono de voz normal.

Fruncí el ceño. No quiero. No en lo del favor, solo que no quiero que me entregue ese collar. Prefiero que se lo quede ella, pero solo ella. No me interesa quienes vayan a ser sus hijos y con quién los vaya a tener. Pero no quiero servir a nadie que no sea ella.

— ¿Qué cosa…? —Articulé mecánicamente.

Ella se mostró dudosa unos segundos.

— Déjame ir contigo —Soltó con firmeza. Firmeza que se desvaneció en ausencia de una respuesta inmediata — ¡Por favor! Me gustaría conocer a tus amigos, esos que siempre me platicabas cuando era más chica además… no quiero tener que casarme con alguien… —Eso último me sorprendió enormemente.

No es necesario decir que lógicamente ese "alguien" me incluye a mí, pero al menos me alegra el que ella se negara a pertenecerle a alguna persona. Pero no podía llevarla conmigo, ellos me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con los humanos y fui yo quien los desobedeció y fue "secuestrado" por varios siglos. No creo que me den precisamente la mejor bienvenida, y eso si es que aún soy bienvenido. Entonces no me imagino lo que me harían o le harían a Alice si la llevara hacia allá.

Que duro es querer algo pero no poder tomarlo. Estar tan cerca de tener lo que has querido o más has anhelado y bajarte de las nubes de un solo golpe al ver que de una u otra forma sigues fantaseando. Pero que se le puede hacer, esa es la cruda realidad. La miro fijamente y sin mucho que decir me limito a negarme en silencio. Ella muerde sus labios y baja la cara, sus puños se aprietan y las rodillas parecen fallarle de vez en cuando. Por inercia me comienzo a maldecir a mí mismo.

— Te ordeno que me lleves contigo —Murmuró intentando convencerse de sus palabras, palabras que a mí me dolieron. En definitiva eh recibido oraciones así de directas sin que me importaran, viniendo de ella no puedo hacer más que encogerme por un dolor interno. Tomo valor de quién sabe dónde, contradecir a quien tienes de dueño puede ser verdaderamente mala idea.

— Dije que no lo haré…

Ella alzó su mano, la hizo retroceder con intención de darle más velocidad y la dirigió rápidamente a mi cara. Sabía lo que vendría, pero no me moví, en verdad me lo merecía. Estuve de pie esperando un golpe a la cara, el cual jamás recibí. Ella me miraba con tristeza y sin más me aventó el dije.

— Gracias por nada… ¿En verdad dejarás que tu ama contraiga matrimonio con alguien que ni conoce? —Mis adentros gritaban no, pero sabía que debía decir un sí.

— Quien sabe… eso lo tienes que resolver tú. Si quieres a alguien ¿No deberías estar con esa persona? Al menos los humanos eso es lo correcto, así que no veo motivo para que estés aquí —Respondí secamente. Tomé el dije y lo estrellé con fuerza al suelo. Este se quebró en miles de fragmentos, pensar que por fin tendría libertad. Una triste y vacía libertad.

— Y dime… ¿¡Qué rayos crees que quiero hacer! — Su grito quedó flotando en el aire, su pregunta me dejó con gran intriga pero no me atreví a responderle. No sabía que responderle.

— Supongo que solo buscas algo que hacer en lo que averiguas con quien te casarás ¿Me equivoco?

Me fulminó con los ojos.

— Eres un idiota… siempre supe que lo eras, pero no creí que tanto

— Lamento serlo, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que lo demuestra.

Se levantó con la cabeza gacha, no parecía tener ganas de darme un golpe pues sus brazos estaban demasiado carentes de fuerza. Se acercó cautelosamente y no fue hasta después de un rato que logré hacer cuadrad mis pensamientos. Ella me estaba besando. Lo que yo jamás pude hacer con mis doscientos años encima vino a conseguirlo alguien que ni llega a dos décadas de existencia.

De un beso pasamos a otro, sin mencionar que jamás me di cuenta en qué momento llegue a estar contra la corteza de un árbol. Jamás me ha agradado ser el acorralado, supongo que por eso fue que casi por instinto terminé cambiando de lugares haciendo que Alice estuviera en contra de la madera y yo marcando el ritmo del beso. Debí haberme detenido desde hace tiempo pero sencillamente no pude, no puedo y no podré. Pero por lo visto ella sí.

— Esto es lo que te marca como idiota… —Espetó directamente. Mis orejas se arquearon de una curiosa forma al encontrarme sin entender la respuesta —Decir una cosa pero pensar de otra forma —Musitó con una leve sonrisa a la cara.

Me sonrojé al entender lo que se refería.

— No puedes venir conmigo…

— ¿Por qué? —Detesto cuando se pone tan necia.

— Porque dejarás atrás toda una vida de lujos, la posibilidad de tener tu familia, el recibir un herencia y tranquilamente solo para buscar una vida que parece no tener futuro. Eso no es nada lógico. ¿En redad quieres venir conmigo? ¿Tan segura estás de lo que sientes por mí? —Le acusé con mi peor tono de voz.

— El que no arriesga no gana — Se defendió

— Pero sí pierde —Me incliné hacia ella.

Sonrió divertida. Ya sabía a lo que me refería con mi respuesta. Solo faltaba ver si estaba segura.

— No importa, yo ya eh ganado…

* * *

><p><strong>Si quieren matarme están en todo su derecho TwT Después de medio siglo es que logro subir la conti del amm mini fic jeje. Bueno con tantas tareas apenas y respiro… cada día que pasa odio más la escuela ¬¬ Una disculpa por ausencias de reviews, aunque sigo leyendo (a duraspenas) no me da mi tiempo para dejar review, y pues eso merece disculpas por que hay que aceptar que a todos nos gusta recibir aunque sea un comentario :3 Y pz también una petición, si alguien sabe o ha hecho un cosplay de maid me podría explicar cómo hacer o comprar el traje? Me sobre calentada cabeza no me deja pensar como le haré para conseguir uno pero pz, supongo que ya me las arreglaré TwT por que como costurera soy pésima sin mencionar que con tanto que hacer apenas y respiro como para ponerme a hacerlo yo misma TwT.<strong>

** Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic :3**

**ximsol182:** _Jejeje no importa, además por ahorita ando sin ideas para el fic D: sin mencionar el escaso tiempo que tengo no me deja escribir en paz. Sin duda que inu x boku es uno de mis animes favoritos *-* se me hace cruel esperar una semana T-T En cuanto a lo de los fics, no hagas caso, si bien a veces las críticas ayudan ellos sueles pasarse de cizañosos con sus comentarios. Y es verdad, eso de centrar la letra es lo normal en un songfic, no veo el por qué de ese comentario pero pz has lo que yo cuando te dicen algo malo jeje no le prestes atención y que se te resbale :)  
>Gracias por el review xim-san y vamos no dejes que eso te deprima!<em>

**Estelaluna: **_Jeje la idea la saqué de un anime que hace no mucho comenzó se llama inu x boku y en realidad está muy bueno :3  
>Gracias por el review Luna-san =)<em>

**Ichiru no Are: **_Pues estamos en las mismas, parece que ya que me siento frente a la lap es por pura tarea T-T Aun así me alegra que te motivaras a leerlo :3  
>Gracias por el review Are-chan ;D<em>

**Shioow: **_Buee~ como avisé jeje el fic solo es de dos capis y aquí está el segundo y último :3 aunque pz, lo terminé dejando a imaginación de cada quien. Eso de poner epílogo casi no se me da por que aunque sea incierto prefiero los finales abiertos xD Yo quisiera a Shun de mascota *¬*  
>Gracias por el review X3<em>

**Kiranathas yue: **_Sin duda :3 más siendo una adicta a los nekos jeje no de extrañarse una posibilidad en que tenga anemia por hemorragia nasal (¿?) TwT  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**Rex-Kazami: **_Pareciera que vengo y voy jeje, pero sigo por aquí divagando xD aunque a veces no de señales de vida pero aquí ando :3 Espero y te haya gustado Rex-san  
>Gracias por el review, igual es bueno saber que tu estás de vuelta ;)<em>

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Neee Maky-san ¬w¬ parece que Hydron comienza (si no es que ya lo hizo) a llamarte la atención, solo ten cuidado con el principito xD Y me alegra que te gustara el fic  
>Gracias por el review! :3<em>

**Haruhi tkm: **_Aunque lo subo tardisisisismo no lo abandoné xD y pz, si se me llega a ocurrir alguna trama de esos dos pues me pondría a escribirlo por lo general me llegan las ideas dormida y luego busco la computadora para escribir jaja Cuando me desgasto pensando me termina quedando un fic muy forzado :S Pero en verdad me gustaría variarle un poco. Me lo tendré pensado  
>Muchísimas gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Sakari1495:**_Jejeje gomen Sakari-san jeje pero creo que no llegaremos a conclusiones (pero sería bueno ver las conclusiones del final abierto) con eso que solo son 2 capis  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**flor569: **_Vamos… no sé de qué se queja Shun si se ve tan bien como un neko *¬* Si no lo cree que le pregunte a su club de fans xD jaja Ojala no salga muerto ^^U  
>Muchas gracias por el review! :)<em>

**kawaichan: **_Jejeje ola y no hay problema pz acabo de terminarlo aunque sí que me tarde para el otro capi TwT y no hay duda… esa suposición de amm "instintos" si se refería a eso. Lo usaban para eso U.U pero eso está en el pasado xD  
>Gracias por el review! =D<em>

**Neko~Chan**


End file.
